


Bad Blood

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cabur is not impressed, Chaos doesn't play fair at all, Cipher is a clever ARC trooper, Gen, Hellions are a Messed Up Bunch, No Priest cadet came out okay, Umbara is a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: All it takes is a gentle push for everything to go to hell.





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The Outcasts belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!
> 
> And yeah; Voss isn't entirely sane, but he is protective of what is his.

Cipher watched as Chaos glanced at the Outcasts’s infiltrators with an unreadable look, arms folded against his dark armor as he drummed his fingers against the armor of his left arm. “Lieutenant, I hope you’re not mistaken.” Chaos says slowly as his wary amber-brown eyes flickered back to the ARC trooper while Cory just watched warily, causing the younger man to nod quietly. He was hoping he had misheard the bit about the the smokescreen because Chaos wasn’t like Reaper, he didn’t play docile and wait for an advantage...he acted on instinct and made his own advantages. “I warned Reaper we should've just left him with Varr.”.

“Reaper ain’t exactly Reaper any more, Cap.” Cipher remarks as he leaned against one of the numerous trees and nod towards Krell’s shadow. “Krell took a broken man an' twisted him into that thing.”.

Chaos let out a sigh as he glanced towards the the triage area, Cipher followed his gaze and noticed how Cory instantly paled at who he was looking at. “Cap, that really isn't a good idea." The green-haired sniper stated as he shook his head, leaning back against a tree. "KO's keeping a tight leash on Voss for very obvious reasons.".

"But here's the thing, our resident weirdo is lashing out because of him." Chaos states thoughtfully as the drumming increased and nodding at Swipes, who was making his way over to his own general. "Voss is calm among other Priest cadets, because they are terrified of him or he knows he can easily deal with them. But this? Voss is on edge, he's scared.".

"Ya think he's the one?".

"No." Chaos shook his head slightly. "I  _know_ he is. As much as I hate to do this, we have to let Voss free. If he can keep Swipes busy, it will buy us time to figure out what's going on and plan from there.".

Cory ran a hand down his face, resting it over his mouth as he looked at Voss. "This is a bad idea, a really bad idea. Like, letting Rory being alone with that Boom-Time fella and Gizmo for more then fifteen minutes type of bad idea.".

Chaos shrugged as he walked off towards the triage area while the other two exchanged wary looks, they both knew that this could go to hell faster then Cipher could speak a full sentence in Twi'leki. The ARC trooper let out a sigh as he watched Cory walk off towards Cabur, to report the recent developments, not that Cabur would snitch either....at this point, Cabur was allowing the captains to do as they please so long as it would yield positive results.

Cipher didn't like this one bit, no sirre Jek.

* * *

 

“Voss, ya got a sec?” Voss turned his attention away from Jumpstart and Trauma to give it to Chaos instead, the captain by all means was non-threatening but there was that edge to his body language that had Voss on high alert. Knockout eyed them warily as he played with his lighter. He was on edge, dangerous but not a threat to Voss -- Knockout was never a threat to him, he was a threat to Chaos but not Voss.

“Knockout?” Voss asks as he remained where he stood, looking at the older clone.

“Chaos is adding you to Tooka Squad for a bit, kiddo.” Knockout explains as he continued playing with his lighter before letting out a sigh, closing the small silver box up and slipping it back into it’s usual pouch and looked towards Zed who seemed unsually grim. "They're going to need a medic, since Eckard was taken out in the ambush.",

“Don’t worry about us, Trauma’s pretty competent and Jump’s being himself.” Zed adds as she joined them, casting a partial glare at Chaos who remained unfazed.

“Trauma is similar to me, in some ways but disalike in others, thus Jump wants to help.” Which was something Voss was thankful for, Jumpstart miht not have the full skill set of a medic yet but his heart was defiantly in it. "Do not let your personal views interferre.".

Knockout hummed in agreement. "I don't care who the kid befriends, just as long as we don't lose him to Krell." The older medic responds as he eyed the two younger medics; Jumpstart was checking over Scrapper again, cracking very questionable jokes at the amused old man while Trauma seemed to just be lingering nearby, liked a abused puppy or something. He kinda wanted to hug him but he knew Trauma was terrified of him, he'd kinda made the mistake of snapping at the kid once before.

"But why me? Why not Knockout?" Voss asks as he looked towards the captain who let out a sigh. Voss was normally assigned to Nel Squad, which was currently defunct due to the ambush and left him of two of the survivors of the squad meanwhile Knockout was the medic for Chaos's primary squad, which was also defunct from the ambush. Knockout should be the one assigned to Tooka Squad, since the other survivors of Shadow Squad had been transferred over to Tooka. "Aiwha is my primary company, not Lasher.".

"Although KO is well-versed in dealing with Priest's attack akk dogs, he doesn't have the insight I need on Swipes nor does he have the means of keeping the man busy while I look into something and plan." Chaos answers which caused Voss to lean forward a bit, tilting his head over so slightly while Chaos smirked at him coldly. "You do.".

"Am I being let loose?".

Knockout visibly winced at that, he didn't like it whenever Voss let his Priest side out, which was understandable considering how long they've known each other. "So long as you follow my orders." Chaos stated, which caused the eerily calm medic to nod as he looked over towards Swipes with the type of smile that caused Chaos to let out chuckle while the twins exhanged nervous looks. "He's all yours, kid. C'mon, we got things to do.".

Knockout grabbed Voss's arm as he went to follow after Chaos, who had turned on his heel and started walking. 

"I know how important revenge is to you, but don't kill him." Knockout says quietly as they met eyes, kind and stern meeting calm and hateful. "You'll be crossing that line Priest wanted you to cross. Don't let that son of a Hutt have the last laugh.".

"I can't promise that." Voss muttered as he shrugged Knockout's hand off and followed after Chaos, who took one last glance at his brother who just offered a slight understanding smile even if it didn't quite reach his eyes before Voss turned his attention back to Chaos. Contrary to popular belief, Knockout wasn't entirely an asshole, he kept Voss from doing regrettable things. "What are we dealing with?".

"From what Cipher told me, Swipes plans to use frontal assaults as a smokescreen to cover up disabling anybody who plans to stop them. Which includes the medics, you, me, ARC troopers, Reap -- hell, even Sparky." Chaos responds as they continued walking, the older clone had slipped his helmet back on which allowed them to share a private link between their internal comms. Chaos wasn't much for formality when he was in his Vizsla mode,  the paranoia always showed when it happened.

"You believe Kalash may be in on it?".

"Possibly, Kalash might just believe we're loyal to Krell thus siccing his infiltrators on us in order to disable our forces which would allow free access to Krell or he's in league with some other third party." Voss nod quietly as he replayed through his training and recalled some of Priest's tactics. Disable usually translated as maim or something similar for Voss, which meant Swipes was going to go after his baby brother and Knockout. 

 "Neutralize the threat before it becomes a problem." Voss mumbled, quoting something that they had both heard since they were cadets. Although Chaos was one of the Deska-Vizsla trained clones and not a Priest-trained one, they still had similar training which allowed Voss some insight on how Chaos's paranoid mind worked. "How desperate are you that you're pitting Swipes and I against each other?".

Chaos brushed off his kama thoughtfully, looking towards the Outcasts's side of the camp. "Not yet I'm not, that course of action rests solely on you." Chaos stated as he simply nod at Gizmo, right as the kid appeared out of nowhere, trying to spook the captain. "I believe I should tell you about what he said to me earlier.".

Gizmo quietly slipped away again, moving towards the triage as quickly as he could as Chaos began to regail Voss with the tale, which Voss knew he was goig to regret later.

* * *

Two hours into the return of marching to their deaths and Cipher had managed to track down the primary ARC trooper, he paused as he went to approach Cabur to find the man explaining the scanner to Caboose as the old ARC demostrated it as well while Rory and Boom-Time spoke to each other quietly, both were grinning like idiots which had Cipher a little scared.

Jinx clittered quietly as she dropped off his shoulder and scurried over to Cabur and climbed up him in order to reach her favorite perch, which happened to be the pouldron and sqawked at him. "Hello to you too, hellspawn." Cabur remarks as he slipped the device back into it's pouch and smiled warmly at the idiot. "So, do we need to go over it once more or do you understand,  _ad'ika?"._

"I think he has it, I mean, he'll have the rest of us with him." Rory remarks from where he was. "Quit worrying, Cabur.".

"It's my job to worry. It's right there in my name." Cabur responds as he held his hand Caboose's shoulder, which caused Jinx to climb across and jump onto the top of Caboose's helmet, much to the guy's delight, then turned his attention to Cipher as he removed his hand. "What's with that look, Ciph?".

"Voss is loose." Cipher reported which caused Rory to start cursing in Concordian, and rather eloquently at that.

"Watch it." Cabur warned the demolitions expert before looking at Cipher. "It's not the first time. He does keep the other attack akk dogs in check.".

Cipher shook his head, leave it to Cabur to forget something like this. "Swipes isn't like the others. He's the one.".

Cabur rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to whatever he was doing. "And I should care why?" Cabur asks as Jinx started crawling all over Caboose, in search of a treat which caused the white-haired ARC to sigh and retrieve of her treats from a pouch and and it to Caboose. 

"That's not good, Swipes is really scary when he's mad." Caboose says quietly as he grabbed Jinx and looked at her curiously.

"She wants a treat." The ARC states before looking turning his attention back to Cabur. "Cipher knows dat, boss. But Cipher ain't keen on bein' the primary ARC here. Ain't got the patience for it an' Zey can't stand Cipher either.".

"Oh, I wonder why, you have such a charming personality.".

Cipher snorted at that as he turned his attention to Caboose, who seemed to be quite entetained by Jinx. "She's really nice.".

"Wait 'til ya see Jinx on attack mode." Cipher remarks as Rory let out a low whistle. "She ain't too nice then. She'll tear ya apart.".

"Like Inferno?".

Cipher considered that. "Eh, maybe? Cipher doesn't know, since he's only seen Inferno's mean side." And Jinx normally didn't like strangers at all, what the hell was up with this guy? Jinx was acting like she'd known him forever while Gizmo actually smiled around him.

And just like that, everything went to hell as a loud clank of armor against armor echoed through the area, followed shortly by everybody's leat favorite militia group.

* * *

 

To say he was pissed would be an understatement.

Voss let out a snarl as he moved through the line, slamming into those that didn't catch the hint and move as he made his way towards the bastard that's haunted his thoughts since he was a young cadet.  He was tolerating his presence this long but threatening Jumpstart and Jysella? Stabbing Cabur? The lingering threat of possibly maiming or worst to his _vode?_ He asn't going to stand back and let that happen.

"Whoa, easy! What's gotten into you?" Knockback said as the old man caught him, grabbing him roughly by his arm which caused Voss to pause and slowly look at him. "Voss?".

"Let go now." Voss says icily which caused the older clone to comply instantly and recoil like he had touched something hot, which allowed Voss to slip away towards his target.

Swipes was right there, he felt a tinge of fear deep in his gut back bashed it away quickly as the clone seemed to hear him and turned to face him. "What do you want?" Swipes asks as Voss got closer towards him, somehow anaging to stay calm. Thank the ancestors for Jedi intervation.

"You might have everyone else fooled but we both know what you're up to."  Voss says darkly as he up looked at his older brother, just letting that anger and resent fester. Voss had always been a bit smaller then other Priest cadets, just a centimeter or so shorter. "You have no idea who you're screwing with, you  _kriffing di'kut._ I' m not going to let you punish my battalion because you want crack at Krell, get in the _kriffing_ line." _._

"I know exactly who I'm screwing with, Chav." Swipes remarks which caused the younger clone to freeze instantly as he took a few steps back, which caused Swipes to follow him. It had been a long time since he had heard that name. Far too long, he wasn't that person any more, he was Voss! Not Chav, Chav was from an old life. "What's the matter? You used to love being called Chav instead of your number, and hugging people yet I haven't seen you hug anybody, not even that little medic Krell called.".

"Don't call me that." Voss snarled as he regained his compsure and glared at his older brother. "It's Voss!".

"It's Chav and you know it. Why else would you be over here?" Swipes continued to move until he was right in front of the younger clone. "We both know you'd be too sefish to come over here and try to defend those butchers.".

Voss didn't respond, he knew that Swipes knew that he knew about the older clone's methods. They were both Priest's attack dogs, after all which meant it was time for Chaos's plan, and it was probably going to be very painful.

"Well?".

Voss tilted his head to the side slightly, allowing a cold and eerie smile to form as he thought of something. "Yeah, there is something else." Voss says slowly as he took a couple steps back and steeled himself, already knowing the answers to what he was about to ask. "How's Swoop doing? I haven't seen him yet, you didn't finally snap, did you?".

And it was in that moment, Voss knew he was a deadman as Swipes let out an all to familiar snarl and tackled him to the ground with enough force to knock the breath out of him.

Voss wasn't going to lose this time, revenge had been waiting far too long and he had to keep Swipes busy. And he also had a terrible sense of timing, since everything else went to hell immediately after the fight broke out.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this! :)


End file.
